Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands
by Jockeybane
Summary: Ever heard the saying "If you want it done right, you got to do it yourself"? Even when you do something yourself, you will be surprised that things can very well go terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Jockeybane: Hey! I know it's been awhile, and you all are most likely not even in remembrance of my work.

Samuel: It's been 4 months, man!

Jockeybane: Yes, I know! I just thought I'd do a little quick story, to get back YOU, the viewer's attention.

Lonely Reaper: Before you get back to playing StarCraft?

*Jockeybane takes out Warp Blade*: Excuse me?

Reaper: Nothing! *Runs*

Jockeybane: Let's get on with it!

(Page Break)

Lilycove City. Home to the famous pokemon contests. It once as help captive by the nefarious Team Aqua, in their attempt to dock and launch a submarine. Now? It was the last landborne stop before Sootopolis city, and the last gym of the pokemon league. Then, it was off to the Elite Four, and the Champion, Steven. But for John, it was just another town he had to stop at.

"Thanks" said John, after reciving his pokeball from the usual red-headed nurse.

"Come back again soon!" she said, waving.

_I've only been to these things a hundred times_ thought John. He walked out of the center, and past the pedestrians, discussing their daily deeds, and others headed to the city's famous mall.

John arrived the ocean, looking at it, his green eyes staring back at him. His options where narrow here. His Ninetales couldn't possible make the distance across to Sootopolis, and he doubted he could either. He sat down on the sand, peering across the wide blue surface. Thinking to himself, he ran through the options. Unconsciously, he picked up a rock, and threw it along the surface, it bounced five times, before coming into contact with an unfortunate sunbather who happened to be in its path.

"EON!" screamed the unlucky vaporeon, jumping of its rocky perch, and into the water.

The finned creature then popped its head out from under the surface of the water, quickly scanning its surroundings for the culprit of its unnecessary awakening.

The vaporeon turned to John, and brought its red eyes down upon him. It then dove into the water, leaving behind only a ripple to signify its presence there.

Suddenly, a wave erupted from the calm surface of the water, and crashed down on John. Knocked onto his back, and soaking wet, he reached into his pocket, pulling out Ninetale's Pokeball. Pushing the button, the kitsune appeared to John's side, questioning why it had been released from its Pokeball. The water soaking John then came bolting at the fox, turning partially into steam from the vast temperature change. The fox cringed in pain, before immediately fainting.

The water the formed back into the shape of vaporeon, who slowly started to approach John. John jumped to his feet, eyeing the approaching feline. _It IS a water type, and hopefully, it can get me to Sootopolis. I have to avoid being killed, though_ John nervously laughing to himself at the thought.

The Vaporeon jumped through the air, looking to tackle him. John quickly punched the cat in the stomach, knocking the wind out of it, and sending it flying back onto the sand.

Rising for round two, the vaporeon turned into water, and slipped back into the ocean. The silence remaining afterwards was only broken by the waves slapping against the sand. The feline then reappeared a distance away from the shore. It huffed in air, before shooting a stream of water back to John. He raised his arm in defense, expecting knockback. To his dismay, the water hit his arm, and quickly started to burn at his skin. Screaming, he flung his arm, attempting to fly the scolding hot water of his hand. Looking at his arm, he saw the large red mark on his skin, indicating a first, maybe even a second-degree burn. He grasped his arm, and picked up a stone, returning fire at the Vaporeon.

It merely wacked the lump with its tail, sending it back into the water. It then jumped back into the water, and swam back to the beach, seeing that the human would be a threat no longer.

Jumping a john, it slashed his other arm with its fin, drawing a sharp line of blood. John cried in pain, the feline landing elegantly behind him. It the pounced on him, bringing him to the ground. The tide threatened to drown John, should a large wave approach. John reached into his pocket, before being halted by the Eeveelution's paw pinning it to the ground. John ran through his head, thinking of a way out of his predicament.

He then thought of a solution. Brining his shoulder up, he released his head from the pin, and brought his head up to the creature, banging his skull into it. Immense pain shot through his head, before he threw the vaporeon off of him, and onto the sand, He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a great ball, and flinged it at the dazed feline.

The Vaporeon became cloaked in a red light, before being drawn into the small sphere. The end of movement from the ball signified the successful capture. He then reached for Ninetale's Pokeball, and withdrew it to his respective sphere. He then looked at the great ball and smiled.

"Well, seems that we will be able to get to… and there's the seizure" said John, before falling into the sand, unconscious.

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: I must hear what you think.

Samuel: Interesting.

Reaper: Sounds like Mortal Kombat to me.

Jockeybane: If it was, this fic would be rated M.

Samuel: Mortal Kombat is the entire reason the rating system exists.

Jockeybane: Review please. Oh, and I might be willing to take some requests from the audience should I have the time. Until next time, En Taro Tassadar.


	2. Chapter 2

Jockeybane: Hello again, viewers. I know you're out there.

*Samuel walks in with his pet Zergling*

Samuel: So, you decided to continue the story?

Jockeybane: Why not? Anywho, before we begin, a special thanks to for being the first commenter. I look forward to answering your question.

(Page Break)

As he opened his eyes, he was suddenly bombarded by the large light above him. Moving his hand in front of the light, his eyes started to adjust to the sudden change in brightness, before he focused on the white ceiling above him.

Turning his head to his side, his gaze landed on his Ninetales, Jeraven' in. He was sleeping on a chair, probably have fallen asleep waiting for John. He smiled seeing that the kitsune was alright. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by two pearl-black eyes staring at him. John sprung of the bed and onto the floor with a quick yell. Unfortunately, he landed on his singed arm, immense pain shooting through it again, drawing another yell John vaguely attempted to hide.

Looking back up to the bed he USED to be resting peacefully on stood the all-too-familiar Vaporeon. It jumped off from its soft perch and landed next to John. John closed his eyes, expecting more pain. John cringed when he suddenly…..

Felt a cold tongue run its way down his wound. The red skin grew very numb, until it returned to its normal tan shade, The only remaining indication of injury was the line of dead skin lining the now-gone burn.

"Gee, Tha.." started John, before he was cut off by a tail thrown into his face.

"Why did you do that!?" asked John, very confused.

"Por." Said the Vaporeon, smiling at him.

"_What's going on?_" asked Jeraven' in, who had awoken through the series of loud noises emanating from the room. The fox's species was notorious for being able to understand, translate and express human speech. "_Oh yes, I see you met our new friend?"_

"What is it saying?" asked John, trying to interpret the various syllables the Vaporeon was saying.

"Va." spoke the creature again.

"_It says it is mad that you were able to beat it in combat,_ _yet it feels that you are worthy of its company" said _Jeraven' in.

"Well, tell it that I'm happy to be in its presence" said John

Jeraven' in started to speak various syllables to the Vaporeon, who turned to John and glared at him. It then spoke to the kistune again.

"_Oh yes. I told it earlier why it was here. Her name is Pond by the way. She says she will get you to Sootopolis, but she wants something from you."_

"What might that be?" asked John, getting to his feet.

"_She wants you to teach her how to fight."_

John looked at Pond, who looked up at him, smiling.

"Brilliant."

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: And there we go.

Reaper: Is that a Doctor Who refrence?

Samuel: That's the only refrence you noticed?

Jockeybane: Anyway, review, and tell your friends to read! En Taro Tassadar!


	3. Chapter 3

Jockeybane: And we are back.

Samuel: Was it not expected?

Reaper: I don't see why it shouldn't.

Jockeybane: Before we begin, I looked back at the last chapter, and noticed that it put "Industry" instead of "Injury". Curse you autocorrect!

(Page Break)

"You're serious?" asked John, speaking down to Pond. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" Pond nodded. "Why even learn? I can't throw boiling hot water at people. I can't liquidize myself. How could learning from me improve your skills?"

"Poooor." Responded Pond.

"_She says that she means that she wants to be your Pokémon, idiot!"_ said Jeraven' in, bringing his paw to his face.

"Oh. Right" John sighed. "I don't see why not."

_An Hour Later_

"Here is the medical bill, sir." Said Joy, handing a white piece of paper to John. He reluctantly paid the sum to the familiar face, before exiting the building, followed by his two Pokémon.

John turned to his Vaporeon. "Tell me about yourself, Pond."

"_Allow me to make this easier for you" _interruptedJeraven' in. He pressed his paw to Pond and John's foreheads.

"_You can understand her, now."_ Said Jeraven' in. "_I'm tired of being your translator."_

"Thanks." John said.

"_So, your John?"_ said a feminine voice that rang in John's head.

"Yep. Its Jonathan, but just call me John."

"_Easy enough. Anyways, you want to know about my past, hmm? Alright then. I was born into a family of seven. I was the only girl. My brothers would always call me the runt of the liter."_

_ "_Sorry"

"_It's not your fault. Anyway, all of my brothers went on their "Journey" with my parents."_

"What do you do on this Journey?"

_"It's an eevee tradition. Your parents bring you out into the wild, and learn what evolution you want to be. It usually takes a month or two. Then, for Vaporeons, Jolteons, and Flareons, you have to find the stone, and your parents bring it home."_

"So you wanted to be a Vaporeon, and you found a water stone?"

"_No. The youngest brother of my family wanted to be a Vaporeon. My mom brought back the water stone needed to evolve him. I… touched it, out of curiosity I evlolved using my brother's stone. My parents where extremely angry at me. They knocked me out, and left me out near . I swam over to Lilycove, and I sat on a rock, until I cried myself to sleep. Then I woke up by a rock and well, you know the rest."_

John looked at Jeraven' in, seeing tears falling out of his eyes.

"You crying, man?" asked John.

_"No… *Sniff* I just have something in my eye, that's all."_ He responded.

"Alright then." Said John, rolling his eyes. "I am sorry for waking you at such a bad time. Don't worry, me and Jeraven' in will make you strong. You'll prove to your brothers you're not the 'runt of the litter'"

"_Thanks, John"_

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: That was a very emotional chapter to write.

Reaper: *Sniff*

Jockeybane: Seriously.

Samuel: Just let him. Anyway, please review. For the Swarm!


	4. Chapter 4

Jockeybane: Hello everybody? Do you know what today is? Well, its MONDAY. The BEST day of the week. Why? Day-9's Funday Monday. That's why.

Samuel: Its "No Gas Until you're on 4 Bases" this week.

John: Can we carry on, please?

Jockeybane: Yes, yes, whatever. I'd like to thank our second follower, BeanBoy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I dedicate it to you.

(Page Break)

The three then arrived at the shore of Lilycove, after a short walk.

"Alright. Pond, can you swim me to Sootopolis City?" asked John, looking at the finned creature at his side.

"It depends." She responded. "Where exactly is this city?"

"To the south-east of here."

"Alright. Just hop on"

Pond stepped into the shallow sea, feeling instantly refreshed by the water grazing her paws. John sat down on her, the Vaporeon buckling under his weight.

"Question. How much do you weigh?"

"Ninety-eight" John responded

"That's a lie!" called out Jeraven' in. Pond snickered at his comment.

"I didn't ask you!" John said, recalling the fox to its respective pokeball.

_1 HOUR LATER_

The duo long since left Lilycove, and where around halfway to their destination. John looked across the long stretch of ocean, and in the distance, he saw the dome that lined the city of Sootopolis.

They arrived at it a few minutes later. It was far too steep of an inclimb to scale, and there appeared to be no entrance. John then felt the finned creature below him drop into the murky waters below, salt water flowing into his mouth, before he quickly shut it.

He dared not open his eyes, as his lungs where begging for oxygen to fuel his body. The boy had almost drown, before he felt himself bursting above the suface, gasping. He looked around, finding himself in a large lake, and seeing the buildings lining of what looked like an extinct volcano.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Responded John.

"Pooor." Pond said to John. The lack of Jeraven' in's presence prevented John from understanding her.

"Well, can you get me to shore?"

Pond simply looked at john. She then pounced on him, sitting on his head.

"Ah, so you want me to swim you around some?" asked John, looking at the vistor perched on his head. "You asked for it."

John swam up to the nearby rock face. He brought his head back, before smashing his head into the cliff face.

Only to find Pond was no longer there.

He recoiled his head in pain, seeing the cat sitting on the nearby shore, on her back, laughing.

"Think that's funny, do you?" asked John, sternly looking at Pond. She nodded, giggling.

"Then I'll be you'll find this funny, too." He jumped out of the water, taking out her Pokeball. He recalled her inside of it, then releasing her 20 feet in the air.

"VAPOR!" she screamed, falling towards the ground. John reached his hands out, catching her.

"Now that was funny." He said, smiling at the Vaporeon in his hands.

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: I love writing shenanigans!

Samuel: It does brighten up the mood.

Pond: That wasn't funny!

Samuel: And what are you going to do about it?

Pond: You will find out.

Jockeybane: Alright, then. Review as always. En-Arow-Deen-Rashagal.


	5. Chapter 5

Jockeybane: Sup. I had to change the intro, as it was exactly the same as Chapter 2. Anyways, please R&R.

(Page Break)

John arrived at the gym, carrying a very annoyed vaporeon.

"_Vapor?"_ asked Pond, looking up at his face. There was a small cut in it.

"Oh this?" responded John. "Ah, I'll walk it off."

She frowned at him. Pond raised her finned tail around the back of his head, rubbing it against the small wound.

John felt the sensation of the finned skin press itself against his skin.

"Stop that." He said to her. Instead, the Vaporeon dragged her tail across his face, rubbing his nose. He sneezed loudly. Pond then lowered her tail, smiling innocently at him.

John walked into the building, which was filled with waterfalls, some of which unfrozen. Pond pounced out of his arms, stopping at the water. She lowered her paw into it, confirming it as fresh water. John walked up behind her.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked. She jumped into the water, soaking John with it in the process. He whipped the liquid off his face with his hand, seeing his Pokemon swimming happily.

"You remember why we're here, right? Something about proving your worth, or does that mean nothing to you?" John said sternly at Pond. She jumped out of the water, hanging her head in shame.

"You need to focus more." He continued. He looked at the small creature, and he swore that he saw the smallest tear run its way down her face.

"Whoa, whoa." John said, wrapping his arm around her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I just want to help." He then proceeded to remove the tear from her eye, her expression changing to a light smile.

"Well, well. What a nice Pokemon you got there" said a man walking down a set of stairs adjacent the waterfall. He wore a vest, and had a bright white cape. "A Vaporeon if I'm not mistaken."

"Who are you?" asked John, rising to his feet.

"My name is Wallace. I'm the Gym Leader here." He responded.

"Oh yes. I'd like to challenge you." Asked John.

"No. I thought you were just here to view the nice scenery" Wallace responded sarcastically. "Alright then. What battle conditions are you up for?"

"How about one-on-one, just one each?" asked John.

"Sounds good with me. This way, please." Wallace requested. John followed him, arriving at a battlefield surrounded by waterfalls. The ref walked over to Wallace, who explained to him the conditions. The ref moved back to his respective position.

"The battle between John of….. where are you from.?" He asked, looking at John.

"Slateport City."

"Slateport City!" repeated the ref. "This will be a single battle, two Pokemon are allowed for each side. The challenger is allowed to swap out his Pokemon at any time. Let the battle begin!"

"River, you're up." said John, the Vaporeon taking her spot on the battlefield.

"I guess I will have to match that." responded Wallace. "Go, Vapor!" he said, throwing his Nest Ball into the air. Red light shot from it to a spot on the ground, where a similar Vaporeon materialized. It looked around, before eyeing its opponent. River's expression quickly turned from determination to shock, as she shouted out:

"Isaac?!"

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: Hopefully, this battle will be interesting. Next chapter will most likely be an explanation chapter. Thanks, and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jockeybane: Hello, everyone. I have decided to post another for Taking Matters into your own Hands. I thank all of my viewers for being patient with me.

(Page Break)

"Sis, is that you?" asked River's opponent. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." she said.

"I'm just surprised you're alive. I didn't think you where able to survive that young."

"Maybe I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"I never said that. You didn't exactly train to be a Vaporeon, did you? But, besides the point, how did I end up here?" the Vaporeon sighed.

(Flashback)

"Come, son. Maybe there will still be some more stones in the river." Dad told me.

"Dad, what about her?" I asked him.

"How can you feel pity for her? She stole your Water Stone, broke our tradition, and shamed our family. " Dad raised his voice. "She is no daughter of mine. And I want no more talk on the subject, do you hear me Isaac?" I looked into his eyes, his anger evident from the blood coursing through them.

"Y-y-yes, father." I responded out of fear. We walked out of the cave, and as we left, I turned and saw Mum sitting there, just sobbing quietly to herself. Our brothers where all watching Dad in horror.

(End Flashback)

"We did find another Water Stone, and I evolved. Unfortunately, this trainer" Isaac pointed his tail at Wallace. "Saw the light from my evolution. His Walrein attacked Father, and he caught me. And so here we stand."

"And now, you will fight for revenge, right?" River asked him.

"No. I know that it was an honest mistake. I am just happy to see you're alive." Isaac smiled at her, a gesture she had not ever seen from her brother before.

Jeraven' in, having recently awoken, weakly lifted a paw. He tapped John's leg. The boy turned his head from the converging Vaporeon and eyed the awoken kitsune. The fox latched into John's mind, and explained the situation. John turned his attention back to Wallace.

"Hey Wallace, how about we up the stakes a bit?" asked John.

"How so?" responded the cocky gym leader.

"If I win, I get your Vaporeon, and if I lose, you get mine."

"Deal. Another Poke'mon to add to the collection." He said. "Vapor, use Bubblebeam!"

Isaac sighed. "Creative nickname, I know. Sorry I have to hurt ya, sis." He said, before launching a stream of bubbles at his sibling. The bubbles collided with the scaled fur. Fortunately, they merely absorbed into her skin, giving her a feeling of refreshment.

"Maybe I'm not as weak as you think I am."

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: There will be at most two more chapters. I thank everyone for their continued support. Nothing more to be said, goodbye.


End file.
